Les aventures de Haru TsubaKi: le medaillon
by vifotslytherin
Summary: Haru arrive à Poudlard la rentré après la fin de la guerre. Elle découvre l'école et se fait des amis puis elle découvre que de mystérieux incidents la visent...
1. Chapitre 1- l'aube du commencement

_**Le premier chapitre du premier livre des aventures de Haru Tsubaki à Poudlard, un projet que je prepare depuis longtemps. La supere couverture est un dessin d'une amie. Bonne Lecture**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Chère Maman,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que la situation n'a pas trop empiré à la maison. J'aime beaucoup Londres, enfin je n'ai vu que le coté moldu pour l'instant. Je n'ai toujours pas reçu ma lettre de Poudlard mais j'ai tellement hâte de découvrir l'école du célèbre Harry Potter ! Je sais que tu es déçue que je n'aille pas à Mahoutokoro comme toi mais poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde ! Comment est la situation au Japon ? Peut être que lorsque tout ira mieux je pourrai rentrer à Tokyo pour les vacances. J'aime beaucoup Londres et Tante Hestia est très gentille mais tu me manques._

 _Ici le temps est long, tous les jours je guette dans l'espoir de voir un hibou m'apporter ma lettre mais malheureusement rien ne vient ! Ce n'est que le début des vacances et avec la reconstruction de l'école je comprends que l'administration soit difficile à gérer mais tu sais mieux que personne à quel point je suis impatiente !_

 _Avec l'espoir de te revoir bientôt,_

 _Haru_

Saoko lâcha la lettre de Haru , des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle était tellement triste d'être si loin de sa fille mais Haru courrait un grave danger si elle restait ici, de plus la jeune fille rêvait de suivre les traces de son père disparu.

Saoko l'avait donc envoyée chez sa belle sœur : Hestia Jones, les deux femmes avaient gardé contact après la disparition de Frederic Jones, le mari de Saoko.

La japonaise essuya ses larmes et rangea précieusement la lettre de sa fille.

Soudain la porte claqua. Une magnifique femme entra dans la pièce, elle avait de très beaux cheveux d'un brun très foncé qui lui arrivait derrière la taille, des yeux d'un rouge avide de cruauté. Elle portait un long kimono noir noué d'une ceinture rouge et tenait sa baguette à la main.

Sans que Saoko n'aie le temps de réagir, l'intruse lança : « Endoloris ! ».

\- Où est Haru Tsubaki !

Tu peux me torturer jusqu'à la mort, je ne dirai rien !

On verra bien !

La femme aux yeux rouge tortura sa victime durant des heures se délectant de ses cris de douleurs. Puis ne supportant plus la douleurs Saoko s'évanouit.

Tu as succombé à la douleurs trop vite. Quel dommage on commençait tout juste à s'amuser !

Son regard fut soudain attiré vers le tiroir encore ouvert où Saoko avait rangé la lettre de Haru. Elle l'attrapa d'un simple coup de baguette. Un sourire illumina son visage, non Poudlard était bien loin de retrouver sa tranquillité !

* * *

Haru Tsubaki regardait vaguement par la fenêtre, Londres paraissait si petit à coté de Tokyo ! Elle était en Angleterre depuis un mois et elle adorait sa nouvelle vie ! Elle avait tellement hâte d'aller étudier la sorcellerie à Poudlard !

L'école où avait été Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait triomphé face à Voldemort en mai dernier à l'age de 17 ans seulement !

Sa tante Hestia Jones faisait partie de l'ordre du phénix, l'organisation créée afin de lutter contre le seigneur noir ! Elle lui racontait les combats qu'elle avait mené au sein de l'ordre.

Mais malgré tout, Tokyo lui manquait, elle aurait aimé revoir une dernière fois son amie Hachiko et rien que penser à sa mère la faisait pleurer !

Mais soudain un bruit la fit sortir de ses pensés. Un hibou grand-duc se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Haru pris la lettre accrochée sur sa patte et dés qu'elle reconnut le sceau sur la lettre elle cria :

\- Hestia ! J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard !

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, il s'agit de ma première fiction longue alors n'hésiter à reviewer! Je pense que mon rythme de publication sera de un chapitre par mois.


	2. Chapter 2 - Le chemin de traverse

**Chapitre 2**

« Haru, bienvenu au Chemin de Traverse ! » Hestia sourit quand elle vu le regard ébahi de sa nièce. Elle aussi avait été émerveillé lorsqu'elle s'était rendue dans la rue des sorciers pour la première fois.

Le chemin de traverse était une longue rue pavée. Des passants vêtus, tous pour la plupart de capes et de chapeaux, parlaient de quidditch ou d'articles lus dans la gazette du sorcier. Des chaudrons, des robes de sorciers et des balais étaient exposés dans les vitrines. Au loin, un bâtiment se distinguait des autres boutiques : Gringott, la banque des sorciers.

« - Par quoi est-ce que l'on commence ? demanda Haru, impatiente de découvrir les nombreux magasins et d'acheter ses fournitures.

\- On va à Gringott, je doit retirer de l'argent. »

La nippone suivit sa tante à travers la foule de sorciers, observant la longue rue pavée dans ses moindres détails.

Le hall de Gringott était gigantesque. Un magnifique lustre accroché au plafond étincelait. Sur des bureaux, installés le long des murs, travaillaient d'étranges créatures.

« - Alors, c'est ça des gobelins ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Il n'y en a pas au Japon ?

\- Non, ce sont des Yokai qui gèrent les banques magiques. »

Hestia se dirigea vers le guichet du fond.

« - Bonjour, je souhaiterai accéder à ma chambre forte.

\- Numéro du coffre, répondit le gobelin sans lever les yeux.

\- 69.

\- Avez-vous votre clé ?

\- Oui, la voici.

\- Veuillez me suivre, je vous pris. »

Émerveillée, Haru suivit le gobelin jusqu'aux wagonnets. Elle du s'agripper à sa tante pour ne pas tomber au démarrage, et ne pus retenir un cri lorsque le wagon atteignit sa vitesse maximale. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des portes que le gobelin ouvrit.

« - Wahou, s'exclama Haru car le coffre était remplis de gallions : un vrai trésor, alors tout ça, c'est à toi ?

\- Non, à ton père, c'était l'argent qu'il possédait avant de disparaître. »

Haru aurait juré voir une larme couler sur la joue d'Hestia mais ne dit rien et se contenta de remplir sa bourse de pièces d'or.

« Allez viens ! Maintenant, on va aller acheter ta baguette ! » Hestia s'arrêta devant une vielle boutique, la pancarte usée indiquait : _Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C._

L'intérieur était rempli d'étuis et de boites, renfermant certainement des milliers de baguettes. « Bonjour ! » Haru sursauta, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence du vendeur dans la pièce.

« - Ah ! Hestia Jones, baguette en bois de châtaigner, crin de licorne, assez rigide, vingt-trois centimètre.

\- C'est exact, et voici ma nièce Haru Tsubaki. Elle va entrer à Poudlard et vient donc chercher sa baguette.

\- Vous devez être la fille de Frédéric Jones, remarquable Auror, bois de hêtre, ventricule de dragon, vingt-cinq centimètre, facile à manier.

\- De quelle main, tenez-vous la baquette ?

\- Je suis gauchère.

\- Parfait, attendez-un instant. »

Ollivander disparu quelque minutes puis revient, plusieurs étuis à la main. « Essayer ceci, bois de pin et ventricule de dragon. » Haru pris la baguette et tenta de l'agiter. Le vitres se brisèrent mais le vieux sorcier ne s'en soucia pas. « Non, certainement pas ! Essayer plutôt ceci, peut être qu'elle pourrait vous convenir. Bois d'acajou plume de phénix trente centimètre et demi. Légèrement flexible, particulièrement habile pour la métamorphose. »

La nippone ressentit une sensation de chaleur l'envahir lorsqu'elle saisit la baguette.

« - C'est celle-ci ! s'exclama Haru, j'ai trouvé ma baguette magique !

\- Sachez, miss Tsubaki, que les baguettes à plume de phénix sont extrêmement rares, d'autant plus que le phénix auquel je prélevais ces plumes a disparu après la mort de Albus Dumbledore. Les détenteurs de baguettes à plumes de phénix sont destinés à de grandes choses. Le dernier sorcier a m'avoir acheter une baguette de ce genre n'était autre que Harry Potter en personne ! »

Alors, la jeune sorcière, ébahie, ne pu que l'observer...

Haru et Hestia se rendirent ensuite au magasin de chaudrons puis chez l'apothicaire. Elles achetèrent aussi des plumes, du parchemin, une balance et un télescope. Après, Haru passa au moins une heure à Fleury et Bott, à choisir des livres sur la magie.

Pour finir, elles allèrent chez madame Guipure, acheter l'uniforme de Poudlard. La fillette soupira, elle n'avait jamais été coquette et détestait tous ces essayages.

Tandis que la vendeuse prenait ses mesures, Hestia regardait les dernières nouveautés. Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard étaient dans la boutique : une fillette aux yeux verts à l'air hautain et à la chevelure couleur de feu, un rouquin, certainement un Weasley et une fillette a l'air mystérieux au paupières lourdes, qui avait une masse de cheveux bruns, cette jeune fille paraissait seule et intriguait Haru pour une raison inconnue.

Le soir tomba, et les deux sorcières rentrèrent, épuisées par leur journée d'achats. Haru se rendit directement dans sa chambre pour y ranger ses nouvelles affaires, pressée de commencer à lire l'histoire de Poudlard. Soudain, Hestia fit irruption dans la chambre, l'air grave : « Haru, je viens de recevoir une lettre du Japon. On a retrouvé ta mère évanouie, elle semblerai avoir été torturée. »

Horrifiée, la nippone sentie un étrange malaise l'envahir, puis tout devint noir...


	3. Chapter 3- La caverne

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ; ) !

Je continuer à ne poster qu'un seul chapitre par moi mais les prochains seront plus longs. Une petite précision Hestia Jones est un personnage du livre: elle apparait dans le tome 5, elle fait partis des membres de l'ordre qui escortent Harry de Privet Drive au 12 square Grimmaurd. On la retrouve également dans le 7, elle prend en charge la protection des Dursley.

Bon je vous laisse avec ce chapitre!

* * *

Dans une chambre assez bien rangée, où la fenêtre était ouverte et donnait vue sur Londres, le lit était fait et sur la table de chevet se trouvaient plusieurs livres traitant tous de magie. Une grande bibliothèque était installée le long de l'un des murs de la chambre. Sur les autres, des photos en noirs et blanc animés. La plupart représentaient deux personnes : une mère et sa fille. Le bureau était en désordre : des parchemins étaient éparpillés un peu partout et une magnifique plume d'aigle était posée sur un carnet bleu ouvert.

 _Cher journal,_

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais commencer un journal comme celui-ci m'a toujours paru bête et absurde et voilà que, aujourd'hui j'en fais de même. Bref, ensuite j'imagine que je devrais me présenter. Je m'appelle Haru, Haru Tsubaki. En Japonais Haru signifie printemps. Ma mère m'a nommée ainsi car je suis née le 8 avril 1987, le jour où les cerisiers ont fleuri à Tokyo après un très long hiver glacial._

 _On me dit prétentieuse. Il est vrai que je paraît froide et hautaine, mais je suis fière d'être japonaise, fière de mes longs cheveux noirs, fière d'être moi. Je suis aussi assez discrète et timide, sérieuse mais attention cela ne veut pas dire que je ne rigole jamais ! Au contraire : j'adore m'amuser. On dit aussi que j'ai un caractère de cochon : je suis têtue, impatiente et susceptible. Physiquement je suis petite et fine, j'ai de longs cheveux noirs_ _avec une_ _frange_ _,_ _de grands yeux bridés bleu_ _et_ _violets. Sinon j'aime lire et dessiner._

 _J'ai onze ans, et demain je partirai effectuer ma première année à Poudlard. Je suis née à Tokyo et élevée par ma mère, qui tenait une boutique d'apothicaire. Elle s'appelle à Saoko et a vécu cinq ans en Angleterre_ _où elle_ _s'est liée d'amitié avec Hestia qui lui a présenté son frère Frederic. Et cet homme, vous l'aurez devinez_ _,_ _est mon père. Le jour où ma mère lui a annoncé ma naissance, il a mystérieusement disparu. Apparemment c'était un très grand Auror,_ _et_ _j'aurai_ _beaucoup_ _aimé le connaître. Ma mère, dévastée par le chagrin_ _après sa disparition_ _est retournée au Japon, mais a gardé contact avec Hestia._

 _Depuis l'année dernière Akame fait régner la terreur au Japon. Akame est une mage noir et ceux qui l'ont déjà_ _vue, ou ne serait-ce que aperçue,_ _ne sont plus là pour témoigner. Le danger devenant trop grand, ma mère_ _décida de m'envoyer_ _chez ma tante à Londres. J'étais heureuse de partir découvrir le pays de mon père et d'aller à Poudlard. Mais avant que je ne parte, la dernière phrase que_ _ma mère_ _m'adressa fut : « Tu n'as aucune idée du danger que tu cours Haru, je ne sais pas si Poudlard est assez éloigné pour que tu y sois en sécurité... Alors surtout n'oublie pas_ _:_ _sois prudente et reste sur tes gardes ! ». Je n'ai pas compris de quoi elle parlait mais je suis terriblement inquiète_ _..._ _et je ne t'ai pas raconté le pire_ _:_ _il y a environ trois semaines ma mère_ _fut_ _retrouvée torturée,_ _le symbole d'Akame tatoué sur son bras : l'idéogramme du sang. Moi qui était si impatiente d'entrer à Poudlard... Maintenant je n'ai plus le cœur à rien..._

 _C'est sur cette note triste que je termine mon journal pour aujourd'hui._

* * *

Ailleurs, loin de Londres ou de Poudlard, dans une grotte au Japon une femme faisait les cents pas. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une cruauté infinie. Elle semblait exaspérée. Soudain un homme surgit, venu de nulle part :

« Je l'ai capturée Akame-sama ! Voici Nakamura Hachiko la meilleure amie de Tsubaki Haru.

\- Tu est en retard, je t'attendais plus tôt !

\- Je vous pris d'accepter mes excuses Akame-sama mais les systèmes de protection de l'école de Mahoutokoro sont très performants et...

\- Je me fiche totalement de tes excuses, le coupa Akame, qu'elle approche. Quant à toi, vas chercher l'espion ! »

L'homme se précipita au fond de la caverne et revint accompagné d'une personne dont le visage était caché par longue cape. Hachiko pris alors la parole :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez mais je ne vous aiderai jamais ! Cela fait maintenant trop longtemps que vous faites régner la terreur au Japon !

\- Ah ! Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis, jeune fille : Impero ! »

La japonaise sembla soudain passive, elle ne résistait plus. « Maintenant, révèle nous tout sur Haru Tsubaki ! ». Hachiko leur parla pendant des heures de son amie. Akame l'interrompit lorsqu'elle commença à parler d'un mystérieux pendentif :

« Nous en venons au fait, elle se tourna vers l'homme à la cape, qu'as tu appris à propos de Haru Tsubaki lors de ton voyage à Londres ?

\- Elle possède la dernière baguette à plume de phénix !

\- Quoi ?! pour la première fois Akame parue inquiète, Peut importe, j'ai une mission à te confier. »

Le mystérieux individu sourit en l'écoutant, il allait enfin avoir l'occasion de se venger de Poudlard qui lui avais tout pris !

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus, je risque de prendre un peu de retard pour le prochain chapitre avec le brevet blanc et l'épreuve d'HDA. N'hésitez pas à poster une review!


End file.
